classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Reputation
Most of this info is from Reputation Information, FAQ, and Discussion. --- Fandyllic What is Reputation Reputation is a level (based on reputation points) of friendliness or unfriendliness with members of various factions. What is Reputation for? Reputation determines whether certain NPCs react kindly to you or try to kill you on sight, among other things. A number of quests are only available if you have reached a certain level with a particular faction, while some quests will alter your faction when you finish them. How do I check my Reputation? Go to the character info window (press C''', usually) and click the middle tab at the bottom of the window labelled "Reputation". This will show the Repuation info pane for your character and your Reputation Level with various Factions. Reputation Levels From info at the official site on Reputation. Reputation Points How many Reputation Points are there for each level? Exalted: 1000 points Revered: 21000 points Honored: 12000 points Friendly: 6000 points Neutral: 3000 points Unfriendly: 3000 points Hostile: 3000 points Hated: 36000 points Reputation Changes How can I see if/how much my Reputation Changes? If you are using the default UI, move your pointer over the chat window. After a second, the tabs above the window will become visible. Click on Combat Log, or click and drag it to separate the windows to show your combat information, which includes reputation gains and losses. Reputation Spillover What is Reputation Spillover? This is the name given to the fact that reputation gain in one of the Teams (Alliance/Horde/Steemwheedle) will raise your reputation in all or some of the other factions in the Team. This spillover is related entirely to the quest or mob giving the reputation. '''GMs have confirmed Reputation Spillover exists. Blizzard calls this effect “rippling�?. Additional Reputation FAQs Does the state of the quest (Grey/Yellow/Green/Orange/Red) effect the reputation gain from the quest? Yes, Red quests give the most reputation, and Grey quests give the least. :I thought it was confirmed that quests give the same rep regardless of difficulty. (as long as they are not gray) Joe 00:28, 16 Feb 2005 (EST) Does the state of the faction-raising mob (Grey/Yellow/Green/Orange/Red) effect the reputation gain from the mob? Yes. The higher level you are in relation to the mob decreases your faction gain. How do I get a cross-faction mount? The only way to get a cross-faction mount is to gain Exalted status with the particular faction whose mount you want to attain. Horde and Alliance cannot access each other’s mounts at this time. Why aren’t Alliance/Horde quests listed in the FAQ? There are currently a large number of quests that involve the main Teams, with incorrect reputation gains, i.e. wrong faction gain or no faction at all. Often whole lines of quests do not have any reputation gains despite interacting with major NPCs. What are the Repeatable Reputation Quests (RRQ)? For Darnassus reputation: “Morrowgrain to Darnassus�? and “Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold�?. For Stormwind reputation: “The Lost Supplies�?. For Ogrimmar reputation: “Chen’s Empty Keg�?. For Thunderbluff reputation: “Morrowgrain to Thunder Bluff�?. For Gadgetzan reputation : “Water Pouch Bounty�?. For Argent Dawn reputation: Cauldron quests. For Thorium Order reputation: Molten Core item requisitions. For Wildhammer Clan reputation: “Troll Necklace Bounty�?. For Wintersaber Trainers reputation: “Frostsaber Provisions�?, “Winterfall Intrusion�? , “Rampaging Giant�?. What Factions are out there? See Factions. ---- Also see the very good and additional info at the Reputation Information, FAQ, and Discussion forum pages at the official World of Warcraft Forums. Category:Game Terms